


Das Schweigen der Medien

by BlueFloyd



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: Un hommage à Sturm und Drang de Proustine, avec mon comic relief favori en politique française.





	Das Schweigen der Medien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [proustine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proustine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sturm und Drang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890984) by [proustine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proustine/pseuds/proustine). 



Loin des intrigues byzantines d'Emmanuel et Manuel, un directeur d'UFR traçait obstinément son sillon, déterminé à se mettre au service de l'Université, et à accéder à la présidence pour pouvoir lui rendre sa grandeur. Son programme ? Sortir l'Université de la ComUE pour lui permettre de retrouver son indépendance de décision. La SorbTie, comme ce projet avait été surnommé, était très critiquée, mais il en avait fait son emblème.

Titulaire de la chaire de sémiotique, il utilisait ses cours magistraux pour démontrer dans des conférences fleuves - où il citait de longs extraits du Règlement Intérieur de l'Université, qu'il connaissait par cœur - que le logo et la communication de la ComUE étaient parsemés de symboles francs-maçons, preuve irréfutable de l'influence de groupes d'intérêts occultes sur les orientations de la Communauté d'Universités. Ses MOOCs étaient très peu mis en avant sur le site de l'Université, preuve supplémentaire selon lui d'un acharnement des puissances en place à étouffer son discours. Pour compenser, il avait monté une chaîne YouTube sur laquelle il mettait une captation artisanale parallèle de ses cours. Le nombre d'étudiants qui s'y étaient abonnés étaient surprenamment haut. Pour passer outre l'omerta que la présidence de l'Université faisait peser sur lui, des étudiants acquis à ses thèses avaient entrepris de recouvrir le moindre dazibao disponibles d'affiches vantant les mérites de leur professeur favori ou de la SorbTie. Nul ne savait qui ils étaient, mais la simple volumétrie des affiches permettait de constater que si la thèse de la SorbTie ne rencontrait pas d'écho parmi les personnels administratifs de la fac ni parmi les professeurs, ils avaient convaincu une proportion significative des étudiants. Même les traditionnels "Vigiles partout, Wifi nul part" des toilettes étudiantes étaient désormais concurrencés par des "#SorbTie" griffonnés à la hâte au sharpie.

Pour les inconditionnels de la sémiotique, les thèses d'Asselineau représentaient l'alpha et l'oméga de l'enseignement de la faculté. A leurs yeux, seul son département valait quelque chose, et quand ils tentaient de convertir une nouvelle recrue aux vues de leur mentor, tout en désignant d'un geste du bras les préfabriqués idoines, sûrs de leur universalisme, ils se contentaient de l'alpaguer d'un généreux « Hey, tu connais l'UFR ? ».


End file.
